


The Alpha, The Beta, And The Omega

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Underage Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Derek and Scott taking good care of Jackson. Love, Sex, and Support. That's the way a pack should be.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Alpha, The Beta, And The Omega

**Author's Note:**

> So, I understand that in the Teen Wolf Universe, Omegas are werewolves without a pack, and yet, in real life, Omegas are just wolves at the lowest hierarchy in the pack. So I wanted to imagine Jackson as an Omega, but with a loving pack. 
> 
> If only Derek had been smarter, and the writers of the show actually good, the second season would have actually made sense, but nah. Let's make Jackson a Kanima for some reason. And oh god... Derek is so fucking dumb in almost all of the seasons. 
> 
> I wanted to think of this as werewolves understanding and being happy with their roles in the pack. Derek being a good Alpha, and having the golden boy Scott McCall as his moral compass, and Jackson receiving lots of physical contact and love. That's it.

It’s the morning sun that rouses Scott from his surprisingly restful slumber. The rays of dawn’s early light sneak into the room through the gaps in the curtains, landing on the bed and illuminating his favorite view.

His Alpha and his Omega lie entangled with one another, still lost in their dreams and unknowing of their Beta’s awakening.

The trio slept last night in the same positions they usually do. Derek prefers to be on the right-hand side of the bed, closest to the window. Jackson always lies in the middle because the only way he has a chance at a peaceful and uninterrupted sleep is to be cocooned in his mates’ relaxed scents, comforted by the press of their warm bodies against his. Scott sleeps on their left, the end with the easiest access to the door, so that he doesn’t disturb Derek and Jackson when he inevitably rises before they do.

Carefully, so as not to stir Jackson, Scott retracts his arm from where it’s flung across the Omega’s bare torso. He pushes himself up onto his elbow so that he can fully take in the incredibly hot werewolves he has somehow managed to bond himself to.

His lovers look utterly gorgeous in the variations of orange and pink that are being cast upon their relaxed faces. The tones of their skin reflect wonderfully, making them look ethereal.

Jackson’s hair is spread haphazardly across the pillow, the rest of his body curls around his Alpha, flesh-and-bone arm and right leg thrown over Derek’s hairy front as his entire being is unconsciously drawn to the man’s strong and soothing scent. His nose is pressed firmly into Derek’s neck, his breaths deep, even and untroubled.

Derek is lying on his back with his face tilted towards where Scott would be if he were still asleep, and his right arm cradling Jackson’s waist protectively, holding him close. His left arm is resting under his Omega, stretched out with his palm turned up so that he can have contact with Scott during the nights, too. The Alpha’s body language is effortlessly positioned to be as open and inviting as possible to his two mates.

Unable and unwilling to stop himself, Scott smiles at the sight of them, his heart so full he can barely contain it. He feels nothing but relief over the fact that he had finally found the kind of love and protection he’d been waiting for, when the three wolves realized they were meant for each other.

The presence of a safe and welcoming Alpha is something Jackson and Scott never really experienced in their short lives, and now, opening themselves at Derek, and accepting that the strength of the wolf lies in the pack, it’s like the missing piece of their bond puzzle has been fitted.

Two years have passed since the whole Kanima situation, and while Jackson still has his battles to endure, he also has a supportive family and a wide circle of friends that will always be there to help him when he needs. That’s the most healing factor.

Scott is so full with pride, that he suddenly realizes he’s probably producing an overwhelming amount of pheromones, because Jackson’s nose starts twitching where it’s tucked snuggly against his Alpha’s skin. Jackson sniffles unconsciously and clutches closer to the warm body that he attached himself to during the night like a puppy.

Watching his mates slowly coming aware knowing they’re safe is the most heart-warming part of Scott’s days as a teenage werewolf. The way Jackson curls up tight before he stretches everything out, all the way down to his toes, and the way Derek grunts and scrunches his eyes in disagreement with the world that forces him to leave his comfortable bed and his sleep-drowsy partners…

God, Scott McCall loves them so much he can barely handle it. He has that unmistakable heart of pure gold that Derek had craved since he first smelled the Beta years ago.

He lies back down and pulls the dislodged covers back up to trap the warmth. Softly, he places his arm back around Jackson, lightly stroking down his waist and thigh before travelling back up towards his stomach.

Jackson wiggles with the movement and a whiff of arousal escapes the blankets.

A gasp passes through Scott’s lips as his body starts responding without permission, heat bubbling and pooling in his gut. He has no idea how Derek isn’t awake yet, with his and Jackson’s noses supposedly more sensitive to scents than Scott’s Beta sniffer. He’s sure to stir soon though, especially if Jackson awakens completely and decides that this is how their morning is going to be spent.

Feeling the Omega start to move with purpose, Scott pauses his hand’s journey across the expanse of skin that’s still somehow baby-soft. Jackson rolls over slowly, detaching himself from Derek so he can meet Scott. There’s a small, tired smile on his face, and his eyes are already huge despite squinting with sleep. He blinks at Scott through his long eyelashes and leans up to gently press their lips together.

“Mornin’, Scotty…,” Jackson mumbles, scooting down and resting his face on Scott’s naked chest.

Jackson is always cuddly when he wakes, even after a night of nightmares and tears. The atmosphere varies depending on the quality of sleep, but a snuggle to start the day, no matter how long it lasts, is the only way he will leave the bed in a good mood. It’s not like it’s a hardship on Scott and Derek’s part.

“Mornin’, baby,” Scott whispers into Jackson’s luscious hair with a smile. He lays a kiss on his forehead and rubs his hand comfortingly across his mate’s back, inhaling the deep smells coming from him. The sweet flavor of his skin, the inviting stank of his sweaty armpits, and the saltiness of his pre-cum.

A purr rumbles throughout Jackson’s chest, and the sound vibrates against Scott’s ribs where the two are pressed together. No matter how many times Scott hears it, feels it, it never fails to fill his being with accomplishment and pride. Making the other boy happy is something that, biologically, Scott can’t help but respond to.

He uses his free hand to lift Jackson’s chin and catches his pout in another kiss, this one more heated than the last. The jock whimpers quietly into it, pushing himself up and trying to get closer. Their lips, pink and plush and warm, move together in a slow, passionate dance, the arousal in the air becoming more palpable with each shift.

It must be a full minute before Jackson suddenly pulls away and whines at the very same moment their Alpha’s low growl echoes across the bed. Both events startle Scott and he quickly looks over to see Derek smirking at them with a glint in his eye. Scott glances down and realizes the man has wormed a finger between Jackson’s legs and is petting, teasing, his pink hole. Jackson has his forehead pressed firmly into Scott’s caramel chest again, mewling and working his hips as he tries to encourage their Alpha to explore his body further.

“You two starting without me?” Derek asks, inching closer so he’s pressed flush against Jackson’s back. He tears the meddlesome covers away from all of their embracing bodies when he’s apparently satisfied with his positioning.

Groaning at the sight that’s revealed, Scott shakes his head. If he could fuse together two brain cells to form a proper answer, he would. But, as it stands, the combined scent of their arousals has been freed completely by the removal of their sheets, and it feels like he’ll never be able to speak in full sentences again.

Still with his face buried in Scott’s padded pectorals, Jackson doesn’t even make any effort to respond at all, instead putting his remaining brain cells towards rutting his hips between Scott’s thigh and Derek’s hand, begging for more. The quick, desperate movements of the muscles in his back and ass are dazzlingly erotic. Scott palms them, encouraging the thrusting and murmuring sweet nothings to his love.

The Omega is already hard, pre-come leaking in a steady stream out the head of his cock and leaving a messier smear on Scott’s skin with each point of contact.

Scott’s own dick is throbbing, blood surging south to bring it to full hardness, not even needing a touch with how turned on he is. He knows Derek is probably faring just as badly, if not worse, with the overwhelming scent of ‘ _fuck me_ ' coming from their Omega.

“P-please, Derek,” Jackson moans, giving up on finding friction for his cock and concentrating on forcing his ass back to get more pressure on his sensitive opening.

Derek lets out another deep growl at the display, and Scott and Jackson both visibly shiver at his power. He leans in close to Jackson’s ear, then softly but dangerously, murmurs, “What was that, baby?”

“Please!” Jackson all-but screams, his nails digging into Scott’s flesh as Derek hums in response and shoves two fingers to gallantly massage the inside of the Omega’s hole.

Scott knows exactly how tight and silky smooth that passage is, and the resulting onslaught of even more sweet-smelling lust is too much to continue with nothing wrapped around him. He slides his hand down his ribs and over the ridges of his abs to palm his fully erect cock. Scott moans in time with Jackson, both of them being touched so intimately, wondrously in sync.

After a moment, Jackson surfaces from his pool of pleasure long enough to take over stroking Scott. It’s even more sublime than his own fist. He grunts at the perfect grip, lifting his hips into the delicious pressure, and when he realizes that Jackson has gathered some of his own pre-cum to ease the way, it only serves to excite him further.

Scott doesn’t even notice that he has his eyes closed until they snap open at a wail pouring from Jackson’s mouth.

The talented hand around his dick abruptly slows so much that it’s barely even moving, and the leg that’s thrown over his starts contracting and relaxing in time with what Scott now notices is the steady driving of Derek’s hips as he repeatedly pushes his Alpha cock into Jackson’s wet, hungry hole.

Scott suddenly can’t go another second without tasting the Omega. Feeling only slightly guilty, he pushes away from Jackson, who’s left to clutch helplessly at the bed sheets as he wriggles ceaselessly on the thick rod that’s impaling him over and over. Scott ignores the mournful cry as he slides down the bed, knowing Jackson will soon be screaming from a different kind of pleasure.

Both of his mates’ bodies continue to rock, whimpers and pleas sounding from Jackson, and low groans and praises coming from Derek.

“Derek, please, _fuck! Y-yes!_ _Alpha, sir… fuck m-me, p-plea-ease_.”

“Such a good boy. So tight for me, so wet and ready. I love your little hole, baby, that’s it, squeeze it, snug for me _, fuck!_ ”

Mind sufficiently blown, as it always is by the intensity and sheer erotic filth of their love-making, Scott finally reaches his goal. With one hand unhurriedly fisting his own length, he leans forward slightly to take Jackson’s dribbling cock into his mouth and suckle gently on the throbbing head before swiftly swallowing down the remaining few inches.

“Scott!” Jackson chokes out loudly, reaching down and grasping Scott’s black hair in his hands. He curls over Scott, crowding him, not having them mental processing ability to decide which sensation he needs more of as he’s stuck between the leaking length spreading his hole and the hot, slippery felling surrounding his cock.

Only a few moments pass before Scott pulls back a final time and seals his lips around the tip to tongue at the slit while listening to his Omega’s irresistible noises and collecting the sweet-salty discharge, tasting the uniquely ‘Jackson Whittemore’s’ taste. He uses his free hand to tickle his fingers lightly from the base of Jackson’s dick to travel along the smooth, flat expanse of sweaty skin that leads to his full anus.

The joining of his Alpha and his Omega is messy and sensitive. Scott runs his fingers around it, careful of where Derek’s fat cock is just beginning to make an appearance, his thrusts not slowing down as Jackson gets heart-poundingly close to the edge.

“ _Ah, I’m-I’m g-gonna_ ,” his voice is broken and jerking in time with his body’s movements. He’s fiercely chasing his orgasm, grip still tight in Scott’s hair, hole bearing down on Derek’s cock. “ _Please, P-Please. You g-gotta l-let me, uh, uh, I c-can’t-_ ”

Deferring to Derek’s status, Scott only hums in reply to the frantic begging, and continues to toy with the member in his mouth, languidly rubbing both himself and the slippery connection of his mates. The pressure in his groin is growing exponentially, but he doesn’t allow himself his release; he just continues applying the loosest touch he can handle, all his focus going towards pushing Jackson over that edge on which he’s teetering and then catching him while he free-falls.

Their Alpha picks up the slack he’s been given and noses down the back of Jackson’s neck, growling faintly. “You gonna come for me, Jackson?” he pants, increasing the speed and power of his thrusts into the tight but welcoming passage. “You gonna come on my thick cock? Fill up Scott’s mouth with your seed?”

Jackson screams in pleasure and desperation, “Yes! Please, D-Derek, Alpha, p-pl-ease!”

“Come.”

The reaction is immediate. Their pretty, crying wolf sobs and wails through his powerful, shuddering orgasm. Scott feels Jackson’s pucker tightening around Derek’s still-pounding length; he collects the spurts of semen that land on his tongue; and he moves his fingers and gently presses on his taint, in an effort to prolong his ecstasy by fondling his balls and prostate from the outside.

Derek fucks Jackson faster, somehow holding off on his own climax, cradling his young wolf as their frenzied, needy vocals echo around the bedroom. The scents that are spilling off them are heady and it takes everything Scott has in him to not come on the spot.

As soon as Derek slows his ramming to a halt, Scott drops Jackson’s cock from his mouth. The Alpha doesn’t pull out, just simply rests in the twitching passage, making sure his presence is still known while giving Jackson a minute to recover. With one hand resting comfortingly on Jackson’s heaving ribcage, Scott leans above Jackson’s head to meet Derek’s lips.

Both of them are out of breath, still with rock-hard erections distracting them from any technique. Scott slips his tongue into his Alpha’s hot mouth, passing the thick glob of come that he had held there. Tasting it, Derek growls, much louder and more aggressive than before, and reaches across a limp and temporarily sated Jackson to grab at Scott with powerful claws.

The strength and command that Derek exudes is enough to have Scott submitting immediately, letting the man take control of the kiss with tongue and teeth. Jackson’s come, like Jackson, is pressed between them, the delectable fluid coating their taste buds.

Lost in the kiss, Scott almost misses the questioning hand that lightly wraps around his own. As it happens, he does somehow have enough thinking capability left to recognize what it’s asking. He lets his hand drop from his pulsing length so that Jackson can resume his efforts from earlier.

Jackson does so, with a confidence and practiced skill that has Scott moaning into their Alpha’s mouth in a second. Derek jolts his hips as a rush of new pleasure floods through him, unbearable without dynamic sensation on his achingly hard dick. The movement, in turn, causes Jackson to whine as he’s pushed forwards, the unexpected force that lands directly on his prostate, spurting out another gush of slick and making his hand tighten on Scott’s cock.

“Okay, baby boy. I got you,” Derek hums, leaning back from Scott to give more attention on the Omega currently wrapped and clenching around him.

Scott watches intently, eyes glowing gold with lust, growling as Derek slips out of Jackson with a look of pained regret on his face. Jackson’s whimper at the emptiness goes straight to Scott’s groin. It twitches precariously and he has to quickly grab the base to stop from coming.

Distracted by Derek’s petting and attention, Jackson keeps his hand moving, thumbing at Scott’s glans. It’s a nightmare so intensely pleasurable that it borders on pain. Scott growls, not as strong as an Alpha could or would, but warning enough.

The response is immediate; Jackson shivers and tilts his head into the pillow to expose his neck as much as he can in submission and apology. It’s a reaction that pleases Scott’s wolf. He kneels up and nuzzles into the bared neck, licking and sucking the pressure points, feeling Jackson’s pulse fluttering beneath his perfect skin.

The sweet moment doesn’t last long though, with Derek seemingly urgent to proceed with the rest of the morning. Their Alpha pulls an unresisting Jackson away and up to settle on his knees. Derek is behind him, in the same position, and Scott can see the exact moment he re-breaches the Omega. Jackson’s abs clench in pleasure while his legs go limp, accepting the intrusion obediently.

Scott joins the two of them, rising onto his knees. He leans forward and gives Jackson a kiss, short but loving, and meaningful and tender. His Omega barely has a chance to reciprocate before Scott moves his head away. He smiles at the look of disappointment on Jackson’s face and rubs his hand comfortingly along the smooth, sharply-defined cheekbone.

That too, only lasts a second.

He uses his hold to bring Jackson down to his hands and knees to make him eye level with Scott’s proud cock. Derek’s fucking is pushing the Omega’s lips closer to it with every thrust. It’s hypnotic watching the pink tongue dart in and out of Jackson’s plush mouth, as he figures out what’s going to happen.

Scott knee-steps the necessary few inches towards his connected lovers and then groans, low and loud, his eyes falling shut as his dick is encased in warm, wet enthusiasm. He tangles his fist in Jackson’s grabbable hair and lets the pleasure take him away.

When he collects himself and adjusts to the intense sensation, Scott opens his eyes and looks up, still gripping the strands of hair in his fingers. He sees Derek, hands tight on Jackson’s waist, leaving dark bruises that will probably, unfortunately, be healed by dinner. His Alpha’s face is contorted in bliss and determination, hips pounding into their young wolf’s body. Scott leans forward, careful not to push too far down Jackson’s throat without warning, and brings Derek’s bearded mouth in for a kiss.

One of each of their hands meet to rest entwined on Jackson’s back. They spend a minute like that, both spearing their Omega between them on their fat, leaking members, tongues rolling over one another, the slapping sounds of flesh-on-flesh and dirty moans filling the air.

Scott comes up for a breath and looks down at Jackson, at the pink lips stretched over his considerably large cock. There hasn’t been much activity, just the slow slide of Jackson’s tongue entertaining itself, tracing over the most sensitive parts. The boy has his eyes softly closed, mismatched hands fisted in the mattress, completely immersed in his ecstasy.

He makes such a beautiful sight; a masterpiece that Scott hates to distort, but he knows he must, so that he’s able to gain explicit consent from his sweet, submissive mate. He taps his cheekbone lightly. Large eyes gaze up at Scott questioningly, pupils expanded and the color of blue silver inside a thin ring of ocean water.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth, okay?” Scott whispers, no more volume necessary. “Pinch me if you need to stop.”

The second Jackson succeeds in his attempts at a nod, Scott starts to feed his length further down the Omega’s throat. He slides and pushes, mindful of the jerking movements as Derek continues his work reaming Jackson’s pretty ass. Once his pubes touch Jackson’s nose, his cock buried completely, Scott holds still, waiting.

And Jackson swallows. The muscles tighten almost unbearably around the couple of inches that are resting further beyond the well of his mouth, and Scott falls forward, his hips gently rutting with a mind of their own.

A growl from Derek joins his moans and Scott can only assume he’s about to cum, Jackson also sensing, feeling, it and getting close to another release, his body tensing and preparing itself.

There’s an instant where the world seems to stop, the air freezing around them, nobody moving as time suspends itself. Then Derek is clasping onto Scott’s hand firmly and pushing forth emphatically once more with finality. He gasps and moans as his cock twitches inside Jackson’s hole.

The image has a similar effect on Scott, who clutches Derek’s hand in return and forces his cock down Jackson’s throat, cutting off the moan that was vibrating up his length. Scott squeezes his eyes tight in ecstasy, pouring his load in Jackson, his breath hitching with each swallow as he’s taken in, not a drop wasted.

Jackson works both of his mates at once, pulling their semen into his body like he’s drowning for it. His hole works around his Alpha, milking it for all it is worth, his wolf rising to the surface and sending glaring messages that have him begging to be bred and filled.

As soon as Derek has finished his overwhelming orgasm, he begins grinding his dick where it is, angling his hips to press repeatedly on the boy’s prostate. Jackson howls, dulled though the sound may be, around Scott’s cock, and Scott has to gently pull out for oversensitivity.

He leans down, holds Jackson by his chin, and kisses him. It’s sloppy and missing any and all finesse, but Scott doesn’t care, and neither does Jackson, who’s moaning softly, pleading and babbling nonsense into Scott’s welcoming mouth.

Derek’s voice is there, muttering filthy nothings in his ear, occasionally leaning around to flick and nip and tap at his nipples.

“Need you to come one more time for me, baby boy. Did you enjoy being filled up with my seed? You like that? You just gotta come, baby. Come for us.”

The pressure on his prostate, the feeling of a fat cock filling his hole, Derek’s seed inside him, Derek’s Alpha command gently encouraging him; Jackson has no chance. He sobs into Scott’s mouth, coming untouched all over the bed, his cock dribbling cum onto their sheets.

Derek groans and grips Jackson’s hips tightly with his claws as the crushing strength bearing down on their connection wrings a second orgasm out of him, pushing another shot of creamy, sticky substance inside the teenager.

“Oh God, Jackson… _Baby_ …” Derek chokes, collapsing onto his spasming mate, subconsciously trying to push himself further into the warm, still-twitching body that surrounds him. It drives Jackson up the bed a little, causing him to gasp fall onto his front, face buried in the mattress warmed by where Scott was kneeling just a moment ago.

Scott bends over to give Jackson a gentle parting kiss, and then leans up to do the same to a hazy, smiling Derek. As he hops off the bed to find a flannel, he looks back at the loves of his life, happily beaming at the caring and thoughtful way that his Alpha lies his Omega back down, so vigilant about not letting anything cause discomfort in Jackson.

When he returns to the bed, damp washcloth in hand, Scott finds Derek and Jackson comfortably spooning on top of the covers, Derek’s left arm thrown over the younger boy, tenderly stroking his side and nuzzling his face into his hair. Scott crawls onto the bed to join them, niftily avoiding the messy patches that their activities have created.

He starts with Jackson’s face, wiping across his brow and around his pleased and sated smile. They don’t need words for this moment, the looks on each other’s faces saying everything they desire. Scott kisses Jackson’s cleaned forehead, and repeats the process with Derek, who lets out an instinctual, objecting rumble at the treatment before he realizes how pleasant the feeling of having his sweat toweled off is.

Scott playfully pecks him too, on the lips this time, and moves down to wipe away the slick and come that has slid and spread all over their thighs.

He chucks the washcloth into the open bathroom door from where he sits and turns back to where Derek is now brushing one hand through Jackson’s hair and letting the boy clutch onto his other one for comfort. The sight is adorable, and Scott’s heart clenches once more, not for the last time.

Jackson opens his free arm to welcome Scott into their cuddle pile. He goes willingly, facing both of his mates’ flushed and satisfied faces, laying his arm over Jackson so that he can reach Derek as well.

“Both of you, _my_ Alpha and _my_ Beta,” Jackson hums happily as soon as they’re all relaxed. He smirks, obviously relishing in the feeling of being held and smothered by Derek and Scott. Tasting the strong scents of manly sweat and salty cum.

The two just nod slightly and continue their mission to caress and stroke him in response, as if their scents aren’t already clouding his entire body, inside and out.

This is how the rest of their morning -like every other slow and sex-filled morning- will be -and has been spent. Every now and then, Scott will purposely let out a small fart, and cause their Alpha to smirk and poke him in the side, dutifully ignoring Jackson’s expression of fake disgust and Scott’s childish giggles.

Eventually, though, he will grip Scott’s hips and put an end to it with a short, playful growl.

“You’re only making me want to silence that hole with my dick, Scott.”

Scott will shiver at his Alpha’s tone and settle down. He’ll shove his nose into Jackson’s neck and use the calm, sated pheromones to coerce his body into a dazed stupor.

Jackson will hold him as close as he can while he drifts off. And just before the young wolf falls asleep along with his two beloved mates, Scott quietly thinks to himself that this day is setting up to be very good indeed.


End file.
